User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 Hit the "New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). Archived All done. I've left a quick message reminding users of how to use talk pages at the top, as it helps to keep things cleaner. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:50, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Cool Congrats on doing the interview. Can't say I know anything about the author (don't think I've read any of his stuff) but I'll definitely check it out based on your recommendation. I'll let you know if I think of any worthwhile questions. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:11, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Some easy to follow advice When I interviewed DubiousDugong and later Empy, I used the messenger feature on Skype. I found this style to be very easy, as it allowed me to ask my questions, receive the answers in real time, and then either move on to the next question or ask a follow up question based off of a previous answer. I just treated it like I was having a conversation with the person. The "formula" that I used to pace my questions went sort of like this: Phase 1--Introductions Here you can open up the interview as though you're talking to the audience. First introduce yourself (I chose to use my real name, but that is strictly up to you). Then bring in your subject. Mention some of their accomplishments, insert a snazzy comment or two, and then say who they are and such. Phase 2--Personal Questions Here you start by asking a few basic questions that aren't related to their direct work on the site. Ask them what their hobbies and interests are outside of Creepypasta. You can ask a few non-invasive questions about their families if they are comfortable having that dialogue. Phase 3--Personal into Subject Matter This is where you ask things like, what got you into writing, or what got you into Creepypastas. Try and get them to cite at least one of two examples of elements that attracted them to the genre. Phase 4--Subject Matter Select a few of their stories that you like. Ask them about the inspirations and writing process for that story. Next, find out what their favorite story is that they wrote, and ask them a few questions about that. Finally, ask them about future projects and writing ambitions. Phase 5--Subject Matter into Conclusion Ask them something that they can pass onto other writers, such as, what advice would you give to a new user, or what advice would you give to someone having trouble writing....something along those lines. Phase 6--Soft Conclusion This is where you give them the floor to make any closing comments they wish to, concerning any topic, either personal or professional. This should be the last entry they have in the interview. Phase 7--Conclusion Thank them for their participation and time. You then address the reader once more, as you did in the opening of the interview. Thank the reader for reading, promote your subject's work one last time and say good night. Easy as that. Some useful tips to also keep in mind: Use links to their stories whenever you reference their work. That way, the reader can just click the link instead of having to go back out and search. Also, link their profile page on the first mention of their user name. Any other external links or points of interest that they provide, include links as well. Now, if the person is keen on using Skype, you can use the method that was used when I was interviewed. Email questions back and forth. You send questions, they return the answers, and you mash it together. It can make for a slightly less stressful interview, since you aren't doing it in real time. As far as time constraints and length go, my advice is to set an idea for how many questions you want to ask. 18-24 questions will make for a pretty full interview. If you need any further advice or guidance, please feel free to ask. Banningk1979 (talk) 02:05, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Too Harsh? : ) I'm glad you liked it. You sure it wasn't too harsh? Ha! It had to be said. Jay Ten (talk) 04:04, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I didn't write The Winter/Their Apartment, and I did give credit to the author, but I can see how our styles could be mixed up since they are so similar. I did publish a sonnet on here today though, if you would like to read something new of mine! ~ Avenging Angel (talk) 04:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Interview Stuff Hello! Looking forward to the interview thing. Really didn't think I warranted one, so I was surprised to find out I'd been selected. You can drop me an email at "mikemacdee at yahoo" since that's my public email. We can talk more then. --Mikemacdee (talk) 11:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: MikeMacDee I will definitely check him out, thanks. By the way, look what I found: link PS: I hope I spelled his name correctly. MrDupin (talk) 16:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Oh shit Your story still seems to be there for me. Is there a part missing or something? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Do you want me to delete that comment for you so you can post it as a reply? Normal users can't delete comments. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:32, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, I've deleted it. Let me know if you need a copy of what you wrote. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:55, February 28, 2015 (UTC)